Les plus belles passions ne sont que la rencontre de deux égoïsmes
by The Bloody Sentimental Queen
Summary: OS -/!\ Yaoï /!\ - /!\ Lemon- Rating M /!\- UA (notre monde)-ZoSan Sanji, cuisinier dans un restaurant, faisait à ce moment le service. Son regard s'attarde sur une touffe aux cheveux vert... A ce moment Zoro ne savait pas que ce serveur allait lui plaire... beaucoup lui plaire. D'ailleurs aucun des deux ne savaient à quel point cette rencontre inespérée allait être importante...


_"Les plus belles passions ne sont que la rencontre de deux égoïsmes"_

 _(Jean-Yves Soucy)_

 ** _Hello ! Comme l'inspiration m'est venue et que je n'avais pas envie de la laisser partir, je vous livre ici mon second OS sur le ZoSan ! Ce couple me plaît bien et même de plus en plus. Alors j'avais envie de m'y réessayer et cette fois-ci avec un lemon. Mon premier lemon yaoï d'ailleurs. J'avoue que j'ai écrit au feeling, je ne savais pas ce que ça allait donner, l'UA s'est imposé de lui-même en plus. D'habitude je sais déjà la fin en commençant le début mais là c'était complètement "improvisé", si on peut dire ça comme ça. Bon, eh bien j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 _ **Disclaimer :** **L'univers de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent toujours à** **Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

Début de l'après-midi.

Énième commande.

Sanji, cuisinier, qui à ce moment-là était chargé du service des clients, se dirigea vers la table à laquelle était destinée le plateau qu'il portait d'un bras léger.

Une assiette de crudités, une boisson sucrée et une bière blonde.

Femme accompagnée traduisit-t-il mentalement. Son cœur dansait déjà à l'idée de rencontrer une belle demoiselle. Il accéléra la cadence sans toutefois faire trembler la commande dans sa hâte. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut une touffe verte. _Vraiment des cheveux verts ?_ se dit-il en étouffant un faible rire et malgré lui cela attisa sa curiosité, surtout quand il fut arrivé devant l'énergumène.

Des épaules fortes, un torse plus musclé que le sien qui remplissait aisément le maillot. Un air blasé sur le visage, une cicatrice qui fermait l'un de ses yeux et une boucle d'oreille qui teinta lorsqu'il bougea enfin la tête dans sa direction. Un regard dur, qui sembla s'animer seulement lorsqu'il croisa le sien. Machinalement le cuistot avait servi leur table tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil, mais il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier ce visage. Foutue mémoire sélective. Mais il en était persuadé. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà vu auparavant ? Non. Pourtant c'était déroutant. Ça avait fait tilt dans sa tête, et l'étrange impression de ralenti persistait. Alors il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, vers la jeune femme, à qui scandaleusement il n'avait pas prêté attention. Souhaita un "bon appétit" enjoué d'un sourire charmeur.

Elle était rousse et avait des yeux chocolats aux reflets hypnotiques. Elle lui répondit par un sourire délicat et séducteur.

Son cœur chavira et il ne put s'empêcher de lui chanter son admiration en débitant tout un tas de paroles toujours plus niaises. Elle était vraiment sublime, corps à s'en damner et visage angélique. Cependant ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ça lui semblait forcé, du moins il sentait qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il avait une jolie fille devant lui. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans cette démarche et c'est seulement là qu'il le comprit. Il se stoppa alors dans ses jérémiades artificiellement amoureuses. Tout de même, ce n'était pas cette tête d'algues qui provoquait cet effet en lui ? Ça ne se pouvait tout simplement pas. Quoi ? Après un seul petit regard vers ce Marimo et tout le reste du monde semblait pâle. Il avait peur d'avoir raison. A peine quelques minutes passées près de lui et tout s'en retrouvait chamboulé. Pas normal.

Et d'abord pourquoi il ne disait rien, l'abruti ? Il draguait quand même ouvertement la fille de son rencard, mais non, ça le laissait complètement indifférent. Est-ce qu'il s'en foutait de la belle rouquine ou même... de lui. D'habitude il se faisait engueuler par les gars dès qu'il approchait de trop près la demoiselle. Il se souvient en être même déjà venu aux mains avec quelqu'un.

 _Tss, arrogant..._

-"Hey, tu pourrais au moins être jaloux !" lui siffla-t-il sans réfléchir, pensant à voix haute.

Il eut droit à de gros yeux comme première réaction.

-"Tu te prends pour qui pour me dicter ma conduite le blondinet ? Et de quoi tu te mêles ?" rétorqua ensuite le vert.

-"T'as une superbe fille à ta table et tu n'es même pas capable de lui prêter attention. Je déteste les gars prétentieux qui se permettent d'ignorer volontairement les filles." continua Sanji sur sa lancée.

L'agitation commençait à attirer les regards vers leur table.

-"Et moi je déteste les sourcils en vrille comme toi qui aiment faire des leçons de morale à tout le monde !"

La rouquine se racla la gorge pour rappeler aux deux agités qu'elle était toujours présente. Cela l'amusa la façon dont ces deux-là n'avait pas pu s'abstenir de se provoquer. Déjà dans leurs regards. Cela promettait... L'attention du cuisinier se concentra de nouveau sur elle.

Son assiette n'était qu'à moitié entamée mais son verre vide.

-"Bon Zoro, je vais te laisser avec ton nouvel ami, elle sourit en voyant qu'il le prenait comme une insulte, bien entendu je te laisse payer ma part. Bye." s'exclama-t-elle en lui adressant un furtif geste de la main. Elle se leva rapidement et lui tourna aussitôt le dos, l'empêchant de refuser.

Zoro ne put que soupirer, embêté de payer encore pour elle. Elle adorait lui faire ce genre de coup, _la chipie_. Mais quand même, le laisser avec ce satané coureur de jupons...

-"Désolé." souffla le blond en ravalant sa fierté, il était quand même sincère.

-"Hein ?" s'étonna Zoro.

-"Je l'ai fait partir. Ton rencard." explicita le cuisinier.

-"C'était pas mon rencard."

Là, Sanji se sentit bête d'avoir attirer l'attention pour des broutilles. Déjà pourquoi s'était-il emporté aussi vite ?

-"Merde..."

-"Tss, c'est rien, de toute façon elle ne reste jamais plus de cinq minutes avec moi. Qui sait, elle est peut-être restée un peu plus grâce à toi ?" ironisa-t-il en souriant pour lui-même. Ce serveur avait au moins pimenté les choses. Et, étrangement, la mine déconfite qu'il avait tiré, après avoir compris qu'il n'était pas question de rendez-vous amoureux, excusait tout.

Sans vraiment comprendre, Sanji se mit à rire, un petit rire franc qu'il ravala rapidement. Mais il ne put pas effacer le nouveau sourire de ses lèvres.

-"T'as plus qu'à débarrasser ta salade." lui fit remarquer Zoro en désignant l'assiette de la rousse, l'air taquin.

Le blond s'exécuta, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire, mais cette fois sous le regard scrutateur d'une tête de gazon. Regard qui glissa de ses mèches dorées, à sa joue qu'il devinait lisse, puis à son cou agréablement laiteux et enfin aux clavicules naissantes que laissait distinguer la chemise entrouverte. Sanji ravala sa salive, est-ce qu'il psychotait ou se faisait-il mater là ?

D'ailleurs Zoro releva les yeux prestement, d'une façon plus que suspicieuse, ce qui décocha un nouveau sourire chez le cuisinier. Il l'amusait. Vraiment.

* * *

Pause.

Temps de fumer une cigarette. Temps de s'entretenir avec le Marimo, qui le lui avait maladroitement demandé quand il était revenu chercher l'addition. Ils avaient brièvement fait connaissance. Ça le faisait encore sourire de constater qu'ils étaient passés de semi-dispute à complicité amicale. _Juste amicale ?_

Il était appuyé sur le côté de la façade du restaurant, à côté de la porte extérieure qui menait aux cuisines. Il avait plu et quelques gouttes s'obstinaient encore à s'écraser sur le sol. C'était le début de l'été même si le temps était merdique. Et Sanji aimait cette odeur de pluie d'été, elle se mêlait à une odeur forte d'herbe. Ce qui lui fit immédiatement songer à tête de gazon qui se tenait à sa gauche. Celui-ci affichait un air boudeur, les mains dans les poches à regarder par terre puis à zyeuter sa clope. _Sûrement sa façon d'être gêné_ devina Sanji. Il tira encore de longues bouffées, expira profondément la fumée qui se déploya en nuage transparent au-dessus de leurs têtes, puis jeta son mégot avant de l'écraser de la pointe du pied. Il cala ensuite sa tête contre le mur et regarda le ciel.

Plus une trace de nuages pluvieux.

C'était étonnant à quelle point être juste à côté de lui s'avérait suffisant et plaisant. Ce silence était relaxant. Avec quelqu'un d'autre cela aurait était emmerdant et ennuyeux, le cuistot en était certain. Mais là, c'était calme, serein. Il ferma les yeux, profitant encore un peu de la légère brise d'air frais.

Une paire de lèvres s'écrasant sur les siennes le fit sortir de sa rêverie. La pression sur sa bouche augmenta, c'était vraiment gauche, mais il laissa la langue du vert se faufiler jusqu'à la sienne. C'était chaud, hésitant alors il s'agrippa à l'épaule de son flirt et approfondit le baiser. Qui devint rapidement plus trépidant. L'autre commençait à devenir doué mais l'air lui manqua alors il se détacha de quelques centimètres. Sanji attendait déjà que sa bouche goûte à un nouvel assaut. Zoro le regarda arborant une attitude joueuse, et contrairement à ce qu'attendait le bond, s'attaqua à sa nuque à coups de dents et de langue. Le cuisinier lâcha un soupir, surpris. Agréablement.

Il commençait à lui plaire.

Malheureusement ils durent arrêter ce petit jeu excitant. La pause n'étant pas éternelle... Et une voix impatiente provenant des cuisines le lui rappela en criant son nom.

Il soupira, pourquoi le vert avait mis tant de temps à se décider à l'embrasser ? Ils auraient pu commencer par ça.

-"Reviens après la fermeture, 20 h 30. Et t'as intérêt à être là !" lui intima le Love Cook en disparaissant derrière la porte, le rose encore aux joues.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du Marimo une fois que le cuisinier fut hors de sa vue. Dans quoi il s'embarquait ?

* * *

-"On vas où ?" questionna le blond fraîchement sorti du restaurant.

Zoro ne l'avouerait pas, il avait fait mine d'être arrivé quand il avait vu le Cook sortir mais il était là depuis une demi-heure. Patientant dans un coin avec comme seule compagnie le bruit des voitures et les bribes de mots de certains passants, regardant la lumière du jour s'affaiblir. Et les papillons dans son ventre n'avait pas cesser de battre des ailes.

-"J'sais pas, un endroit plus calme en tout cas." répondit le Marimo même si c'était chez lui qu'il avait envie de l'inviter. Non, c'était bien trop direct.

-"Chez moi, alors ?"proposa le blond le plus naturellement du monde.

Zoro cacha sa joie, qu'est-ce qu'il lui facilitait les choses celui-là.

-"Ouais. Pourquoi pas." souffla-t-il, faussement indifférent.

Il laissa le cuisinier ouvrir la marche. Ils traînèrent alors le long des rues sous la lueur des lampadaires. Sanji montra quelques vitrines du doigt puis ils s'engagèrent dans une discussion qui devenait de plus en plus spontanée au fil des mètres.

Ils se firent surprendre par une légère averse alors ils coururent un petit sprint jusqu'à l'appartement du blond. Essoufflés, ils restèrent quelques minutes dans l'entrée du bâtiment, les joues rosées et mouillées. Zoro s'approcha à nouveau de lui, les lèvres du Love Cook frétillaient d'impatience. Non, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'une fois qu'il avait repris son service il n'avait pas pu s'arracher le Marimo de la tête, qu'aucune cliente ne l'avait intéressé et qu'il n'avait pas su se garder de lire l'heure toutes les deux secondes.

Non, mais il sauta sur sa bouche dès qu'elle fut assez proche. Ses doigts glissèrent quand il les posa sur ses joues pour appuyer ses mains, ce qui fit frémir Zoro. Les mains du cuistot étaient douces. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et comme Sanji pu le constater cette tête d'algues s'améliorait rapidement. Et foutrement bien.

Il se fit plaquer par le vert contre le mur de façon assez violente mais la poigne de Sanji sur ses bras était tout aussi féroce. Le cuisinier sentit les mains de l'autre tirer sur sa chemise pour atteindre sa peau, peau désormais à l'air. En réaction de gros frissons s'emparèrent de son dos. Les mains étaient froides et elles remontèrent le long de son échine avant que la gauche ne s'attarde sur un téton et la droite n'aille empoigner l'une de ses fesses, en passant sous son jean. Le cuisinier se sentit totalement électrisé et de plus en plus enthousiaste. N'étant pas du genre à rester passif, il se colla plus à son partenaire pour lécher, mordiller et embrasser le coin de sa mâchoire, ses mains allant s'attarder dans la touffe de cheveux verts.

Ils se tenaient toujours dans l'angle de l'entrée à se frotter l'un contre l'autre avec le ruissellement de la pluie en fond sonore, accompagné, de l'écho de leurs souffles courts.

Zoro lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qui l'excitèrent encore plus. Il avait raison, il était temps de monter chez lui.

Il se séparèrent pour enjamber rapidement les escaliers. Un fin sourire amusé apparut sur la face du Marimo à la vue du cuistot à moitié défringué, qui tournait la clé dans la serrure. En le regardant il se sentit nerveux et empressé, prêt à bondir dès que cette foutue porte céderait.

Et elle céda...

Sanji alluma la lumière, se débarrassa hâtivement de ses chaussures tout comme Zoro qui le suivait de près. Ce qui avait marqué le vert en premier en entrant dans le loft, ce fut cette odeur de nicotine. Forte mais pas pour autant répugnante. D'ailleurs depuis qu'il avait rencontré le blond il ne haïssait plus vraiment la cigarette... Il s'était accoutumé à cette odeur, _son_ odeur.

D'une caresse lascive le cuistot le conduisit à sa chambre et ils purent recommencer ce qu'ils avait arrêté.

Là, Sanji se montra encore plus entreprenant. Peut-être était-il plus confiant parce qu'il était chez lui ? Le Marimo n'allait pas se plaindre mais pas question de se faire entièrement dominer pour autant. Ils passèrent un petit moment à s'embrasser et même à se mordre les lèvres, à savourer le corps de l'autre grâce au sens du toucher.

Dans une progression naturelle ils glissèrent sur le lit. Se battant pour être toujours au-dessus. Ce qui, après plusieurs roulades, douces morsures et coups d'ongles, se solda par un Zoro au-dessus d'un Sanji.

Le cuistot ne se soumettait pas pour autant, mais tout cela l'avait rendu fébrile et, à vrai dire, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son jean. Il avait remarqué la même chose, d'un coup d'œil vers la braguette du Marimo. Il fallait donc bien que l'un accepte d'être en dessous. Sanji avait bien deviné que l'autre avec son caractère de têtu ne prendrait pas cette place. De bonne grâce, disons, il avait cédé pour la première fois.

Le blond arracha donc la ceinture de celui qui était au-dessus de lui, lui procurant un grognement par la même occasion. Ils se dessapèrent mutuellement, d'une telle impétuosité qu'ils malmenèrent les vêtements tout comme leurs corps. L'un des boutons de la chemise de Sanji sauta dans le feu de l'action.

Le torse à découvert de tête de gazon, le Cook pu découvrir une longue cicatrice transversale. A nouveau il se sentit intrigué. Encore plus excité. Il y passa un doigt léger telle une plume, engendrant une nuée de frissonnements chez son partenaire qui fondit sur lui.

Le frottement des draps produisait un bruit agaçant sous leurs gestes, surtout quand ils commencèrent à s'activer avec plus d'ardeur. Les mains du cuisinier s'y raccrochèrent lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts s'infiltrer dans son intimité pendant qu'une main se faisait brusque sur son membre. Il déglutissait et tentait de respirer normalement mais c'était peine perdue. Un sourire de prédateur anima le visage de Zoro quand il entendit les premiers soupirs de plaisir de celui qu'il torturait agréablement. Sanji avait sous-estimé le Marimo, ses mouvements étaient assurés et expérimentés. Des bouffées de chaleur commencèrent à lui faire tourner la tête. Et comme si l'autre l'avait remarqué, ses gestes se firent plus fougueux. _L'enfoiré._ Il se sentait fiévreux maintenant, non il se sentait carrément en train de brûler. Il fallait qu'il le soulage enfin au lieu de l'aguicher à un point insoutenable !

-"Zo-ro..." couina-t-il.

Avec un couinement pareil, impossible de garder son sang-froid. Impossible de se retenir, il allait craquer. Il aurait voulu le préparer un peu plus à son entrée mais... Il craqua. Il l'embrassa juste avant de le pénétrer, un baiser qui donna au blond l'impression de se faire dévorer.

Une fois dans l'étroitesse de ses chairs, Zoro put se mouvoir. Et Dieu que c'était divin... Chaud, serré mais diablement bon. Et le blond mit ses jambes sur les épaules du vert lui permettant de s'insinuer plus profondément en lui, lui suscitant un long râle. Dans cette position tout n'en fut que plus intense et ils se mirent rapidement à gémir de concert. Haletant. Suant. S'évadant. Avec toujours cette sensation d'avoir le corps en flammes mais aussi de bouillir de l'intérieur. Pour Sanji le choc du va-et-vient incessant le fit accéder à la délivrance en premier avant qu'il n'arque le dos et que Zoro ne connaisse le même état d'extase.

Transis, ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre. Se remettant de leur trouble dans l'obscurité rafraîchissante de la nuit.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il n'y avait que lui dans le lit. Plus une trace du sale Marimo à part des draps retournés.

Curieusement cela lui laissa un sacré goût amer dans la bouche. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se masser le front, ferma les yeux. Mais le seul truc qu'il lui apparut fut un Marimo lui faisant l'amour.

 _Connard_.

Se bougeant, il chercha son paquet de cigarettes dans son tiroir de chevet. Il commençait toujours la journée par une clope mais là le besoin en était plus que vital. L'apaisement et le plaisir qu'il attendait de cette première bouffée ne vinrent pas. Rien ne vint. C'était fade. Et la fumée qui l'entourait l'énerva plus qu'autre chose.

Quoi ? Tête d'algues était bien mieux que sa première clope du matin ? Tête d'algues était mieux que tous les coups d'un soir qu'il avait pu avoir ? Tête d'algues était le meilleur truc qu'il lui était arrivé depuis longtemps ? Tête d'algues avait été la **meilleure** chose de sa vie...

Il se prit le visage dans les mains.

 _Putain._

 _Merde._

 _'Fait chier._

Il le détestait.

Il le détestait car depuis longtemps, depuis tout ce temps qu'il s'était accoutumé à vivre seul, il se sentit _réellement_ seul.

Une solitude vicieuse marquée par le manque. Le vide. L'absence.

Et ça faisait mal. Foutrement mal. _Putain_. Il avait oublié à quel point ça faisait mal d'être amoureux.

Pour une première fois, il ne se sentit pas enthousiaste d'aller travailler au restaurant. Et dire qu'autrefois c'était la seule chose qui le motivait...

* * *

Une semaine sans le Marimo. Une semaine sans ab-so-lu-ment aucun signe de vie. Pas de visite surprise chez lui et encore moins d'entrevue au resto.

Est-ce qu'il s'était simplement foutu de sa gueule ?

Est-ce qu'il était simplement conscient de ce que cela causait en lui ? Que maintenant il lui était impossible de reprendre sa routine normalement. Sans toujours chercher des yeux une touffe de cheveux verts, sans prêter plus d'attention qu'il ne faudrait à la table où il l'avait vu la première fois, sans se souvenir aléatoirement du temps qu'il avait partagé avec lui.

Bien sûr que non que ce con ne le savait pas puisqu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui avouer !

Lui avouer tous ces putains de sentiments qu'il ressentait à cause de lui.

Oh, s'il le revoyait, là, tout de suite. Il l'étranglerait. Il le tuerait. Il ne lui laisserait même pas le temps de se justifier ou de se chercher une fausse excuse. Rien qu'à l'imaginer, il en avait les jointures des doigts qui blanchissaient à force de serrer le poing, et, mentalement il criait une flopée d'injures contre ce satané Marimo.

* * *

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que ses clopes ont un goût acide et que chaque jour est terne.

La rage qu'il garde s'est un peu calmée. Il n'a plus réellement l'espoir de le revoir alors les souvenirs qu'il conserve sont devenus des parasites. Il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Plus concrètement c'est de la douleur dont il voudrait se débarrasser. Parce que ces souvenirs, il aimerait bien les chérir s'il viendrait réellement à ne plus rencontrer le vert...

* * *

En sortant du boulot, il reprit exactement le même chemin qu'il avait pris avec l'autre pour aller chez lui.

Il fixait le sol parce que cela l'agaçait de repasser devant les mêmes vitrines, les mêmes lampadaires et de se remémorer leur discussion.

C'était débile. _Foutrement débile._

Et quand il arriva devant l'entrée de son appartement, comme une fleur, comme tombé du ciel, l'autre l'attendait.

Et il en fallut peu, quoi, trois secondes, pour que sa colère refasse intégralement surface.

Ses pas furent précipités, tout son corps s'axa en avant et ses dents se serrèrent.

Pas un mot. Il était en face de lui mais pas un mot. Rien.

C'était étrange de le revoir comme ça. Vivant. Et non pas l'image fictive que gardait mesquinement son cerveau. Il ressentit un peu de joie. Joie complètement noyée dans une colère noire.

Il empoigna de toutes ses forces le col de Zoro, mettant sa nuque fortement à l'étroit. Mais l'autre restait totalement impassible. Le regard rivé sur le sien. Qu'il dise quelque chose sinon il n'allait pas pouvoir s'astreindre de le frapper. Mais il ne dit rien. Il le lâcha subitement pour prendre de l'élan et lui flanquer un coup de pied droit dans la tête. Toujours aucune parole. Alors il réitéra la même action.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore. Jusqu'à se calmer enfin et pouvoir respirer à nouveau plus sereinement. Ce n'était pas sa volonté première de lui péter l'arcade sourcilière, mais c'est ce qu'il avait fait. L'autre l'avait accepté sans broncher. Sans se défendre. Sans essayer de se dérober. _Prétentieux_.

-"C'est bon, t'es calmé bordel ?" demanda Zoro en essuyant le sang de son visage. Ce qui ne servait à rien. Il coulait à nouveau tout autant.

-"Enfoiré." fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

-"J'vais prendre ça pour un oui." soupira-t-il.

La main du cuistot se mit à trembler, stupidement, il avait envie de s'effondrer contre lui. Il avait envie de se laisser aller. Oublier tout cet énervement, cette frustration, cette peur et cette impatience qui l'avaient rongé. Égoïstement il ne regrettait pas de s'être défoulé en le tapant. Ça lui avait fait du bien et l'enfoiré l'avait mérité.

-"Tu pensais pas que ça avait été un peu trop vite ?" interrogea le vert.

-"Quoi ?"

-"Nous deux."

-"Tu dis ça si naturellement. Nous ne formons pas un couple. Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne dis pas "nous deux" de cette façon." Cracha Sanji mauvais en s'allumant une cigarette. Il allait enfin pouvoir la savourer pleinement. Et la première bouffée fut d'une délivrance enivrante...

-"Tss, notre rapprochement si tu veux alors. Vraiment, c'était pas trop rapide ? Tu n'as pas eu envie de retourner en arrière ?"

-"Non."souffla spontanément le blond.

-"Pas une seule fois ?" redemanda Zoro suspicieux.

-"J'viens de te dire non l'abruti !"

Le Marimo avait une figure toute étonnée comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-"J'pensais que c'était le contraire."

-"J'avais vu ça à ta tête."

La tête de gazon se mit à rire, un rire à gorge déployée.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te prend le Marimo ?"questionna Sanji en expirant sa fumée.

-"T'y es pas allé de main morte." confia le vert en montrant sa plaie du doigt.

-"Et ça te fait marrer de te faire défoncer la tronche ? T'es vraiment un abruti !" s'exclama le blond.

-"Non, j'm'imaginais seulement que tu m'accueillerais à bras ouverts. J'ai été un peu déçu." ironisa Zoro en se massant la tempe ensanglantée.

-"Quoi ? Tu te casses, tu ne me fais pas signe pendant deux semaines et tu t'attends à ce que je te saute dans les bras ? Mais quel crétin !" s'énerva le Cook en secouant sa clope.

-"D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es revenu ?" reprit-il plus sérieusement.

-"Pour toi." dit-il tout aussi sérieusement.

-"Et pourquoi ?"

-"Parce que j'ai pas pu t'enlever de ma tête pendant deux semaines entières."

-"Mais pourquoi t'es pas revenu avant, merde !" craqua le cuistot en baissant la tête.

-"Moi aussi je ne pouvais pas...t'oublier." ajouta-t-il, gêné soudainement.

Le Marimo soupira et s'avançant vers Sanji pour le prendre dans ses bras de la façon la plus tendre dont il était capable. Les épaules du blond se détendirent automatiquement.

-"J'trouvais ça bizarre de rencontrer quelqu'un, d'être tellement intéréssé par lui, d'avoir tellement envie de lui aussi vite alors que c'était la toute première fois que je le rencontrais. Ça m'est jamais arrivé. Ça m'est jamais arrivé d'être ... amoureux." il hésita sur le dernier mot un peu comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le prononçait.

-"Et t'as eu besoin de deux semaines pour le comprendre ?" murmura Sanji dans son cou.

-"Bah je suis pas très futé. Surtout pour ces conneries-là." tenta de se justifier la tête d'algues.

-"Imbécile."

Et comme si cela paraissait faire une éternité, ils s'embrassèrent. Liant leurs langues avec exaltation et furie. Empressement. Urgence. Se serrant plus fort l'un contre l'autre que nécessaire. Et leurs bouches se retouchèrent encore, encore. Et encore. Se quittant dans un souffle et se rejoignant dans un claquement. Les ongles du blond plantés dans les épaules du vert. Les mains du Marimo sur le bas du dos du Love Cook.

Après un certain moment ils s'arrachèrent l'un de l'autre.

Le cuisinier ouvrit la porte qui menait aux escaliers.

-"Viens il faut te soigner et... il faut rattraper ces deux foutues semaines." invita le blond d'un ton charmeur, le sourire naissant.

-"Je te vois bien jouer les infirmières, tiens." se moqua gentiment Zoro en lui rendant son sourire.

Il n'avait plus envie de le quitter. Ou la vérité serait plutôt de dire qu'ils ne _pouvaient_ plus se quitter.

Quoi qu'il en coûte.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ** _Terminé ! Je me suis bien agréablement énervée là-dessus et mes excuses s'il y a des maladresses orthographiques, c'est plus long que ce que je fais habituellement donc possible que certaines fautes se soient faites discrètes. x)_**

 ** _Alors cela en valait-il la peine ? Avez-vous aimé ? Review ?_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu :)_**


End file.
